Portocapitalian National People's Navy
The Portocapitalian National People's Navy (Aro-Extreman, Marina Nazionaļ Popolara Portocapitaliana; Arosian, Marinha Nacional Popular Portocapitaliana; Sanpatrician, Marina Nacional Popular Portocapitaliana) has the duty of mantaining peace and enforce law on the Portocapitalian rivers and littoral regions. Once an unprepered force, fitted with no more than old patrol boats - the bulk of the Imperial Mauretanian Navy was acquired by other sucessor states of the Empire, most notably San Patricio; while neither Brolecia nor the People's Republic of Extremo gave much attention to defense matters - , it is currently being modernized. It's vessels act on a variety of missions appart from defense operations, such as law enforcement and pollution fighting. Equipment Crossbow-class Aircraft Carrier The 900-foot long Crossbow-class carrier NMP Invencible (formerly ZNS Crossbow) was bought from Zartania on late 302. Armed with anti-aircraft and anti-ship guns, this vessel is used mainly on long-range patrol missions, and also as a troop transport and on amphibious support operations, mainly on peacekeeping efforts. Lideransa-class Frigate The 378-foot Lideransa-class frigates are the backbone of the Portocapitalian navy. All the six units of this series are equiped with one 76mm main cannon, two 25mm and 50mm machine guns, and also two torpedo launchers. Its crew is made of 170 men. Highly versatile and capable of performing a variety of missions, such as search and rescue, oceanographic research, law enforcement and defense operations, the Lideransa-class vessels are powered by diesel engines and gas turbines. Also equiped with an helicopter flight deck and all the facilities to support helicopter deployment, the six vessels were built on the Bellona Naval Yards of the Greater Zartanian Empire. Due to its qualities, the Kingdom of Caledon acquired the right to build the Lideransa-class for it's own Coast Guard. Also, the design of the Lideransa-class is related to the Greater Burovian Realm's Burt Callawar-class. List of ships * NMP Lideransa * NMP Libertade * NMP Victória * NMP Valiente * NMP Protetora * NMP Paxfacer Constituisón-class Patrol Boat The Portocapitalian navy owns thirty-six 110-foot Constituisón-class patrol boats. They were designed for long-term patrol operations, and search and rescue. Since they are equiped only with one 25mm and four 50mm machine guns, they are not intended mainly on defense operations. It's crew is made of twenty men. Bandira Amareja-class Tenders The twelve 450-foot Bandira Amareja-class tenders are used to transport as much as three thousand metric tons of cargo and resupply our ships with whatever equipment they may need. With some minor adaptations, they may also be converted to act as troop transport ships. Delfín-class Patrol Boats Porto Capital also owns thirty-six forty-foot Delfín-class patrol boats. These mostly unarmed vessels are used for missions such as light cargo and personel transport, fire fighting, tugging, ports and waterways protection, boarding... Some of these may act also as (very) light assault boats, armed with a 50mm machine gun on the rear Naming conventions Every vessel of the Portocapitalian Navy has the prefix NMP, standing for Nau deļa Marina Portocapitaliana, or Ship of the Portocapitalian Navy. As for the ships' names, there is no general rule. A vessel will often be named for a historical personality (NMP Aşneverí), or a city (NMP Renato Russo), or for a word denoting its capabilties (NMP Invencible) or nobility (NMP Protetora). Smaller craft, such as the Delfín-class patrol boats, will only have registration numbers, such as the NMP D15. Category:Military Category:Porto Capital